Seals for use with reciprocating or rotating shafts are susceptible to debris and contaminants. The accumulation of debris at an outer portion of a seal can damage a seal and reduce its effective life.
A suspension fork is oftentimes used on a motorcycle or a mountain bicycle. A shaft is permitted to reciprocate with respect to the fork to absorb road inputs. A seal is provided at the outer boundary of the suspension fork that retains lubricant within the fork and permits the shaft to reciprocate. A problem with a flexible seal, however, is that heat created by friction between the shaft and seal tends to weaken its structure. Thus, it is important to sufficiently lubricate the seal to decrease the aforementioned, as well as other deficiencies.